The present invention relates in general to autonomously driven road vehicles, and, more specifically, to safety measures for autonomous vehicles to ensure that a physically capable driver is present in the driver seat during times that the vehicle operates autonomously.
The use of automation in the driving of road vehicles such as cars and truck has increased as a result of advances in sensing technologies (e.g., object detection and location tracking), control algorithms, and data infrastructures. By combining various enabling technologies like adaptive cruise control (ACC), lane keeping assistance (LKA), electronic power assist steering (EPAS), adaptive front steering, parking assistance, antilock braking (ABS), traction control, electronic stability control (ESC), blind spot detection, GPS and map databases, vehicle to vehicle communication, and other, it becomes possible to operate a vehicle autonomously (i.e., with little or no intervention by a driver).
Autonomous vehicles offer advantages in safer travel, enhanced mobility, and better coordination between vehicles. However, they also create need for extra monitoring to ensure that a driver is available at any time that manual intervention may be needed. As shown for example in patent application publication US 2010/0222976A1, a seat occupancy sensor is used to monitor the presence of the driver in the driver seat, and the driver assistance system is deactivated in the absence of the driver. However, ensuring that the driver does not leave the driver seat during the trip has only addressed one aspect of the issue. The vehicle should ensure that an able driver is present upon vehicle departure to prevent the autonomous vehicle from beginning any trip without a driver in the driver seat.
Besides the actual presence of a driver in the driver seat, it would be beneficial to also ensure that the person is capable of performing manual driving maneuvers as necessary. If a driver experiences a medical emergency, such as a stroke, heart attack, or loss of consciousness, then the vehicle could proceed unhindered to the destination. Besides losing the failsafe backup capability of a driver, this could waste precious time needed for emergency medical procedures.
It would be desirable to integrate driver presence and health monitoring into an autonomous vehicle control in a manner that is robust, easy to use, reliable, and efficient.